Un dernier moment avant de tout oublier
by Warriors2710
Summary: Thomas voit partir ses amis un après les autres dans le Labyrinthe. Suite d'OS courts sur leurs adieux. *J'ai appris sur le wiki de l'Epreuve que les "Elites" ont étés élevés à part des Candidats. Donc ces OS montre ce que aurait été leurs adieux, d'après moi, s'ils avaient étés éduqués ensemble et qu'ils étaient amis avant le Labyrinthe.
1. WICKED is not good

Assis par terre, le dos contre son lit, Thomas se remémora les meilleurs moments passés avec ses amis. Quand il avait enfin réussi à communiquer par télépathie avec Teresa, quand il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois...Il pouvait encore sentir la sensation de ses lèvres douces contre les siennes...Il repensa à sa rencontre avec Newt, Minho, Chuck et tous les autres. Tous étaient conscients qu'ils devraient aller dans le Labyrinthe. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Le WICKED leur avait raconté qu'ils pourraient les aider à trouver un remède. Et ils avaient été obligés de se plier à la volonté du WICKED, parce qu'au moment où on les avaient emmenés ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Teresa, Aris, Rachel et Thomas travaillaient pour le WICKED, avait aidé à construire le Labyrinthe. Mais on avait beau leur répéter que "WICKED est bon", le garçon avait des doutes. Ça paraissait tellement mal à ses yeux, ces épreuves. Parfois, il arrivait à se convaincre que c'était pour le bien de tous. De la planète. Mais il y avait toujours un moment où il s'en voulait de faire ça. Ses amis allaient se retrouver dans ce Labyrinthe, juste pour qu'ils examinent leurs réactions face à diverses situations. Malheureusement, il n'y pouvait rien. Ils devaient tous suivre le WICKED, leur obéir. Parce que même s'ils se rebellaient, Thomas était sûr d'une chose : ils seraient capables de les obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait. Ils pouvaient leur effacer la mémoire, alors pourquoi pas les contrôler ?

Thomas redoutait le moment où ses amis passeraient à l'Effacement et oublieraient tout.

Le premier groupe allait bientôt être envoyé. Il aurait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive jamais, ou pour le retarder, mais impossible. Il allait devoir dire au revoir à ses amis et les regarder souffrir à travers un ordinateur.

Et ça, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il allait les voir souffrir dans ce Labyrinthe, alors que lui aiderait le WICKED.

Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, il en était sûr.

Une voix chuchotait en continue dans sa tête "WICKED n'est pas bon. "


	2. Newt, Minho, Alby

Les premiers à qui il dut dire au revoir fut Newt, Minho et Alby. Eux et quelques autres garçons partaient tous ensemble. La plupart étaient tous déjà dans la salle de l'Effacement, mis à part les trois qui se tenaient devant Thomas.

Ce dernier les regarda. Ils masquaient leurs sentiments mais il était sûr qu'au fond d'eux, ils avaient peur de ce qui arriverait. Il se racla la gorge, sans pouvoir se résoudre à parler. Finalement, Minho prit la parole en premier :

"Bon. Va falloir qu'on y aille. "

L'asiatique s'avança et lui serra la main. Thomas lui donna une bourrade dans le dos. Minho était un de ses meilleurs amis, malgré son caractère sarcastique.

"Allez, fais pas cette tête Thomas, on va se revoir. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras moins moche. "

Il avait toujours le sens de l'humour, même dans les mauvais moments. Newt, le visage dur, ne paraissait pas apprécier la blague. Il répliqua d'un ton froid :

"Putain, Minho, arrête. C'est pas marrant.

-Écrase, je détends l'atmosphère !

-Ça ne marche pas, grommela l'autre. "

Thomas ressentit une bouffée d'affection pour ses amis et il tendit la main à Newt, qui lui serra avec un soupir.

"Tu vas nous manquer, Tommy. "

Il se serrèrent brièvement dans les bras. Puis Thomas se tourna vers Alby. Il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, le trouvant trop dur. Mais ses amis lui faisaient confiance, alors il faisait de son mieux pour être sympa avec lui. Ils se serrèrent la main et s'adressèrent un signe de tête.

Alby s'en alla sans un mot. Minho et Newt adressèrent un dernier regard à Thomas, puis ils franchirent la porte, direction l'Effacement. La gorge nouée, Thomas resta planté là. Les premiers blocards étaient partis et ils oublieraient tout. Les Épreuves allaient commencer.


	3. Gally

Gally se tenait debout devant Thomas, les bras croisés. Au début, le brun n'aimait pas trop Gally mais ils avaient commencé à parler. Depuis, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ils s'étaient même trouvés des points communs.

Ça faisait déjà un bon temps que les premiers blocards avaient été dans le Labyrinthe. Thomas les avait observés. Ils étaient tous déboussolés, mais Alby avait su tout prendre en main, secondé par Newt. À présent, le bloc était bien organisé et les blocards y vivaient presque normalement. _Presque_ , pensa Thomas.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Gally de les rejoindre. Thomas leva la tête vers lui et tendit la main. L'autre lui serra avant de dire :

"Eh bien...souhaite moi bon courage. "

Thomas lâcha sa main et baissa légèrement la tête.

"Bonne chance, Gally. "

Le grand hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et s'approcha à reculons d'une porte. Au moment où il se retourna, Thomas lui lança :

"Tu t'occuperas bien de Chuck, hein ? Quand il sera le nouveau. Le bleu, ajouta-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. "lui assura Gally en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Puis il passa la porte et Thomas tourna les talons, le coeur serré.


	4. Chuck

Chuck s'appuya contre le mur. Il prétendait que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas peur, mais en vérité Thomas savait qu'il était mort de trouille. Thomas était consterné qu'on puisse envoyer un gamin aussi jeune dans le Labyrinthe. 12 ans ! Chuck n'avait que 12 ans ! Il allait être perdu, au milieu de tout ces adolescents. Il serait sûrement malheureux...

"Tu t'inquiètes trop, Thomas, dit Chuck comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Ça ira, je t'assure. "

Thomas passa une main sur sa nuque. Soudain, une voix familière résonna dans sa tête.

" _J'arrive, Tom._ "

C'était Teresa. Il y était habitué, depuis le temps. Alors qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, le WICKED leur avait donné cette faculté. Le garçon avait mis du temps à arriver à communiquer à sa meilleure amie mais il avait fini par y arriver. Quelques secondes plus tard, la brune débarqua dans la salle et s'approcha d'eux. Elle lança un regard à Thomas, avant de prendre Chuck dans ses bras. Il ne résista pas.

"Chuck ! Je voudrais bien te dire de ne pas avoir peur mais..."

Elle grimaça sans finir sa phrase. Elle le lâcha puis ce fut au tour de Thomas de prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et Chuck essaya de sourire tant bien que mal.

"Au revoir...murmura Thomas. "

Le garçon leur adressa un signe de la main.

"Salut, Thomas. Au revoir, Teresa."

Il se retourna et pénétra dans la salle d'à côté. Thomas se sentait mal. Il tenait à Chuck et s'inquiétait pour lui...c'était le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il sentit une pression sur sa main et se retourna vers Teresa. Il se rendit compte que ses yeux se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes. Elle l'attira vers lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.

"Arrête de t'en faire pour lui. Il s'en sortira. "

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer la fille un peu plus dans ses bras, refoulant ses larmes. Il pensa à ses autres amis, déjà dans le Labyrinthe depuis longtemps. Alby, qui était devenu le "chef", Minho le maton des coureurs...et Newt...Newt, le second d'Alby...c'était le meilleur ami de Thomas, avec Minho, et ce qu'il avait vu à travers les scaralames l'avait rendu triste, tellement triste...

Newt était parti le matin, dès que les portes s'étaient ouvertes, sans même attendre les autres coureurs. Il avait couru, longtemps, puis il s'était mit à grimper aux murs, en se tenant aux lierre. Puis au moment où il avait regardé en bas, Thomas avait compris. Son ami avait sauté alors que Thomas l'observait sans pouvoir rien faire, à part souffrir avec lui. Le blond n'était pas mort, soulageant son meilleur ami, mais sa jambe faisait un angle bizarre. Alby l'avait trouvé et ramené au Bloc.

Thomas déglutit difficilement. Il avait envie de crier et de pleurer pour eux, mais il résista. Il devait rester fort.


	5. Thomas, Teresa, Aris & Rachel

Thomas croisa les bras. Il observa ses compagnons tour à tour, comme si ça pourrait l'aider à ne pas les oublier. D'abord Aris. Ses cheveux bruns et courts, son teint basané. Puis Rachel, la meilleure amie d'Aris, possédant elle aussi des cheveux noirs, mi-courts, et des yeux bruns foncés. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affinité avec elle, malgré qu'elle soit son équivalent, comme Aris était celui de Teresa.

Teresa, cette fille aux cheveux longs et noir comme le jais. Teresa, cette fille aux yeux bleus et au teint pâle. Teresa, simplement sa meilleure amie, sa petite-amie, celle qu'il aimait.

Aris interrompit ses pensées en s'avançant. Il tendit la main vers Thomas, qui la lui serra. Il fut presque certain de lui avoir broyé les doigts à cause du stress, mais Aris ne laissa rien paraître.

"D'abord l'Effacement, puis dans le Labyrinthe. "

Thomas hocha la tête tout en serrant la main de Rachel puis il se tourna vers Teresa, qui le fixait. Il s'approcha doucement, ouvrant les bras, et la fille vint s'y réfugier sans dire un mot.

Elle le serra contre lui, si fort que sa respiration en fut presque coupée. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait et il sentait les joues elles aussi mouillées de Teresa contre son cou. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, avant que les deux se décident à se séparer. La voix de Teresa retentit dans sa tête.

 _"Je t'aime, Tom._ "

Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort et il lui répondit par télépathie :

 _"Je t'aime aussi, Teresa. "_

Puis il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement. Quand il recula, il la contempla une dernière fois. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais pourtant Thomas ne put s'empêcher de penser _Mon dieu qu'elle est belle._ Il s'adressa alors à ses trois amis à haute voix :

"Au revoir.

-On se revoit demain, dit Teresa.

-Oui. "

Thomas serra encore une fois la main d'Aris puis effleura celle de Teresa.

"Bonne chance, ajouta Aris. "

Thomas hocha la tête et leur dit à tous par télépathie :

 _"Merci._ "

Il ne savait pas s'il aurait encore l'occasion de leur parler par télépathie, alors il le faisait maintenant, une dernière fois. Une fois parvenu près de la porte, il posa la main sur la poignée et se retourna une dernière fois. Le plus dur serait d'oublier ses amis. C'était la seule certitude qu'il avait. Après leur avoir lancé un dernier regard, il baissa la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce de l'Effacement, laissant son passé derrière lui.


End file.
